Paternity One Shot
by Oliviet
Summary: A one shot of what should have happened in Paternity. My first one shot, so don't go too hard on me. Novels are more my thing...


_What happened?_

Olivia struggled to open her eyes and immediately shut them again.

_It's too bright_.

She heard the sound of sirens in the distance. She tried to sit up, but felt she couldn't move. Olivia slowly opened her eyes into slits.

_I'm in a car. My car. I was taking Kathy to the doctor's and then…Oh no Kathy!_

She forced her eyes open and looked over at her partners wife.

_Elliot will never forgive me if anything's happened to her. _

"Kathy?" Olivia rasped. "Are you okay?"

There was no reply. Olivia wanted to reach over and check her pulse, but her arms were pinned to her sides. The noise of the sirens grew closer. Olivia groaned as the rescue squad showed up. She already had a headache, and this noise wasn't making it any better.

"You okay in there?" a medic called out.

Olivia nodded, but then did her best to gesture to the wounded Kathy next her.

"We'll have you out as soon as possible miss," he said through his overly loud megaphone.

"She's pregnant," Olivia mouthed. "And bleeding."

"What? You're pregnant?"

Olivia groaned and shook her head. She jerked it towards Kathy. The medic said something to the guy next to him.

"Just hang on!" he called.

Olivia looked over at Kathy. It didn't look like she was breathing. And as bad as it sounded, she kind of wished she wasn't. The only reason she wished Kathy was okay was that Elliot would be devastated if she wasn't. Olivia didn't want to hurt Elliot or take the blame for it.

It was sort of hard to explain. Olivia had fallen in love with Elliot over the nine years they had been partners at Manhattan SVU. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but it had. And she knew Elliot cared about her too. They always seemed to be flirting these days. But there was just one problem, Elliot was married with four kids and a fifth one on the way.

_The baby!_ Olivia thought. _I hope to God it's all right!_

The medics started working to get them out of Olivia's totaled car.

"We're going to have to cut the roof off!" the guy announced.

Minutes later the roof was off. The medics helped Olivia out first.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

They led her over to the ambulance anyway. Then she saw him. Finn drove up and Elliot was in the passenger seat. She got the tingly feeling in her stomach like she did every time she saw him. But this time it was mixed with fear.

He's never going to forgive me… 

"Olivia!" Elliot exclaimed, running over to her.

He swept her up in a hug and she sank into his arms, starting to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!"

He stroked her hair.

"Liv, it's not your fault," he told her.

"Yes, it is."

"Tell me what happened."

"I was talking to you on the phone. I hung up right when I got to the light. I could have sworn it was green, but…"

Elliot pulled her closer. He had never hugged her before, and Olivia didn't want it to end. Kathy was rushed to the hospital. Elliot went with her in the ambulance and Olivia rode with Finn in the squad car.

"How is she?" Olivia asked, once they were at the hospital.

"I don't know," Elliot cried. "They won't tell me anything!"

"Elliot, I feel terrible."

"Don't."

"But if anything's happened to her…"

"I'll forgive you…eventually," Elliot winked.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. Leave it to Elliot to try to make a joke out of this. The attending walked out. Elliot and Olivia looked at her expectantly.

"Your wife is going to be fine," she told them.

"Oh, thank God," Elliot sighed with relief.

"And the baby?" Olivia asked.

"Is a boy," she announced.

"Can I see them?" Elliot asked.

"Go right ahead."

Elliot started to leave, but then turned back to Olivia.

"I'm glad Kathy and the baby are okay, but I'm glad you're okay too."

"Elliot…"

"I'm serious, Liv. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you. I love you."

Olivia stared at him blankly. Had she heard him right? He loves her? Elliot sighed and started to walk away.

Say something! Anything! 

"Elliot!"

He stopped.

"I – I love you too," Olivia stammered.

He smiled and gave her another hug.

"Now go see your family," she instructed.

He kissed the top of her forehead and then ran off to meet his new son.

_Someday._ Olivia thought. _He signed the divorce papers once…_

She touched her head where he had kissed it.

Maybe I can get him to sign them again… 


End file.
